Breathing
by skye3
Summary: He sits on her front porch. Just like yesterday. Exactly like the other days since she was back. Please read! The title's kinda off...but definitely SV!


Breathing   
  
Disclaimer: I could only wish that I own Alias but I don't.   
  
A/N: I got this idea while listening to the song Breathing, obviously, by Lifehouse. It's set in S3. Hope you guys will like it. It's my first try and I'm gonna be looking forward to your comments.   
  
He sits on her front porch. Just like yesterday. Exactly like the other days since she was back. Maybe subconsciously, he's always here to prevent history from repeating itself. He doesn't want to wake up one day and find out she's been taken by those Rambaldi freaks again.   
  
He had been so happy when he received that call from the CIA, asking him to bring her back. Is it true this time? Or is this just another false lead just like the many other times before? But then it was confirmed, it was really her.   
  
He told himself that he was prepared for this. Hell! He had been waiting for this moment to come. At the back of his mind, he never did believe that she died. He has this strong feeling that she's somewhere out there all this time. This moment has proven him right. Someone up there had heard him. But then it hit him during the flight to Hong-Kong as he felt the cold metal laced around his finger. His head hurt. His stomach crunched. He felt like jumping of the damn plane! How was he supposed to tell her? How was he supposed to face her now? It this is all true then what's going to happen next? All these questions began ringing in his head. He tried to find answers the whole time but found none, just a dark pit of confusion.   
  
It wasn't easy having her back. At first he thought that things might work out, that they might be able to live through all of it. He drilled it in his head that they were good friends before so they could just go back to that state. However, missions after missions he'd realize how much he still cared for her. How nervous and fidgety gets when she's alone on a mission. He tried to deny it many times but his love for her is so great that it drove him crazy. But he knew that there was nothing he could do. She seemed to be moving on now and he's still married. So every night he'd sit there. He'd lean on her door so close, hoping to get closer to her.   
  
He would go there so late in the night so that nobody would see him. Before, he even had to sneak out of his house so as not to wake his wife. Weiss even pointed, when he found out about his late night routine, that in a way, he was cheating on his wife and that Sydney would not be happy at all, as romantic as it sounds, when she learns about this. He might have found some sense to what Weiss had said before but now he didn't care anymore. Lauren's acting all bitchy for a long time now. She's rarely home anyway. If she's not with her mourning mother then she's on operations for the NSA, which have noticeably gotten very frequent lately. He hates to admit it but he's actually beginning to hate her. And the rumors that she might be a double for The Covenant are not helping at all.   
  
He would spend long hours writing his mission reports or for many other times he would just stare at the monitor pretending to be working on something.   
  
It's 12 in the evening. He had just finished typing his report on a mission which did not go so well because of Sark and that unidentified accomplice of his. The office is almost deserted except for those in the night shift. Sydney had gone home right after they arrived at the order of her father for her to get some rest. After gathering his belongings, he got into his car and drove to the only destination he knew and wanted to be. He approached quietly. It's not a question that she's very sensitive to sound or any other unusual happenings around her, especially since she had been back. Then he sat there. Closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander.   
  
She sat on the bench, looking unto the sea. She knew her father wanted her to get some sleep, but sweet slumber is evading her today. She could not stand being by herself in her house so she drove to the only place that could calm her senses – the harbor. She sat there, at first looking at the people all around then her thoughts trailed away. She thought of everything and everybody – The Covenant, Rambaldi's prophecies, her missing two years, Sloan, her mother, Will and then, Vaughn. She sighed. Then she looked at the time. She can't believe that it's already past midnight and that she did not notice the setting of the sun in front of her. She then got up, went to her car and slowly drove home.   
  
Vaughn sat there. Battling within him weather or not he should knock on the door and try to talk to her this time. He'd gone through this a number of times before and his rational side would always win. But today, the other side of him seemed to be prevailing. He stood up, motioning for the doorbell. But then he stopped himself at the last second. He knew, for a fact, that this could only make things worst.   
  
"Syd….," he murmured as he pressed his forehead to her door, "I miss you….I love you….I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled sadly. Then he picked up his coat and left.   
  
Sydney sat in her car, tears beginning to form in her eyes, mixed emotions running through her. Why is he here? Has he been doing this every night? She saw what he had said. He spoke very softly but she was near enough to be able to read his lips. A part of her is happy that he still loves her, very much indeed. Another part of her is torn because he's married, that's why they have a line between them. She's angry that why it had to be her in the prophecy. But she's also hopeful that there would come a time when all will come to its proper places.   
  
She fought the urge to run to him and wrap her arms around him. Take away their sorrows and pain, kiss him and tell him just how much she loves him. But she knew that it would only make things more complicated and she doesn't know if she could handle that anymore. And above everything else, she won't be the cause of a broken marriage. So she stayed there, in the contours of her car. Allowing matters of the past few days finally catch up on her. Then she parked her car and went inside. She slipped into her bed.   
  
"Guess I won't be getting any sleep tonight. Again." She sighed and waited for the morning to arrive. Tomorrow would be another painful day.  
  
FINN  
  
############################################   
  
So, what do you guys think? This is my first shot at Alias. Please give me your reactions. Do you think I could afford to write a continuation to this? Tell me. PLEASE. 


End file.
